


My Daughter Anna

by zekking



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekking/pseuds/zekking
Summary: After a hard divorce, a father desires closeness to his young daughter. He starts to see her for the perfect and stunning young lady that she is.





	1. Chapter 1

My wife left me after ten years of a mostly happy marriage. I knew that we had begun to drift away from each other in recent years, but I never imagined she was so unhappy that she would leave me and our daughter, Anna, who turned 10 that summer her mother gave up on the family. It was hard to give Anna the attention she needed. She had always been closer to me than she was to her mother, but she was starting to mature and grow into a young lady and I feared that a woman’s love and advice would be what she needed most in the coming years.  
I was always angry the first year after my wife left. I let my feelings consume me. I stopped shopping at the grocery store around the corner because one of the checkers had the same name as my wife: Katherine. I couldn’t help but frown in her direction, glancing at her cutesy, decorated name tag with little heart and flower stickers bordering her name. I felt the color red start in my stomach and darken in my cheeks.  
“Did-- you-- find everything alright?” The young checker was doing her best to be friendly despite my piercing grimace.  
“Yes. Thank you,” I said. Katherine had no idea my wife left me like this. It wasn’t her fault. I caught myself frowning and tried to relax. The checker turned away and bent down to reach for something stashed in a compartment underneath her checkstand. She was wearing black yoga pants, the thin and stretchy kind that hug an ass to make it look even more plump and round that it is in reality. Katherine, though, the young checker, did certainly have a perfectly shaped ass. I was certain that it was not just the pants. Then, my emotional frustration of my wife’s abandonment started to shift to a sexual frustration. It had already been two years of us barely ever touching each other. The sex we did have was plain, vanilla, and it carried on like something she was just getting over with. And now, it had been six months since Katherine left me. So it had been six months since I touched a woman or been touched by one.  
When Katherine turned back around, having grabbed a bundle of brown paper bags from the compartment below, she looked up at me to see a changed man. I was smiling wide and my eyes were darting practically through her. Somehow I was so angry before that I had missed how cute she was. Little dimples, soft white skin that seemed to glow, a small frame, and perky, recently bloomed breasts. She looked around 16 or 17. I could practically smell her.  
Anna was with me -- she always came grocery shopping with me. As always, she bounced ahead of me on the way to the car as I pushed the cart of groceries, following her as close as I could. My mind was still on Katherine’s cute ass. I thought about her perky tits that were hiding beneath her green apron, and her thin red shirt. I loved the feeling of nipples going from soft to hard in my mouth, and I used to play with my wife’s nipples as long as she would let me. My eyes were following Anna, trying to shake off the thoughts of the young checker, feeling my cock twitch against the side of my leg as blood rushed into it.  
I was suddenly struck by how cute my angel, Anna was. I watched her skip through the crosswalk towards our car. She was still young, perfect, but she was showing some signs of growing up. She had grown taller over the last year, started asking about makeup, and the only clothes from the store that fit her were slightly revealing, tight, and mature. Without realizing it, I was watching her young butt as she walked and hopped in front of me and my cock continued to stir. Her butt was round and plump for her age, and stuck off of her young frame in an undeniably sexy way. I watched her cheeks move back and forth in her purple sweat pants, bouncing as she hopped and laughed.  
At home, I was no longer thinking about Katherine, my wife who left me, or Katherine, the young and perky blonde who checked out my groceries. I was only thinking about Anna. She was my perfect daughter; I was so lucky to have her with me still and I dreaded the day that she would leave.  
Anna was sitting on the couch in the living room with my ipad. She was playing a game that lit up her face in the dim room. The game involved colorful geometric shapes and it seemed to be engaging enough that it must have been building her problem solving skills some how, so I let her play it as much as she wanted, as long as she stayed close by me so I could make sure she didn’t do anything else on the ipad. She was smiling into the screen, her face was illuminated by the reds and greens from her puzzle game. She looked beautiful. Her eyes were large and green, her hair was a sandy blonde and brushed just over her shoulders. As she grew taller her thighs had begun to grow slightly wider, a bit thick and ladylike. She was skinny, mostly, but had just a bit of a soft and round tummy poking through her shirt which said “princess” across the chest. Through her shirt I could see the very beginning of her maturing breasts: small mounds just beginning to fatten up.  
I had seen Anna naked many times throughout her life, and even a few times lately. I knew that her breasts were perfect, nickel sized areolas with little nipples that point straight out when she’s cold. I never thought of her body as anything more than that of my little girl’s. I had always seen her but never took time to study her. Something was different now. I felt drawn to her and realized that I needed her to be close to me. I wasn’t thinking about my wife anymore at all.  
“Princess,” I said. I walked over to her and sat down next to her on the couch, facing her. “Have you had a chance take a bath yet today?”  
“Daddy,” she said. “I shower now.”  
“Ok hunny that’s fine. But you should get cleaned up and ready for bed.”  
Anna was a good girl. She turned her game off right away and walked to her bedroom. I knew that she was getting undressed first before heading into the bathroom to shower, so I stood up and walked towards her bedroom. I could not help but follow her. I stood at the opening of her bedroom as I saw her go through her drawers, searching for her PJs. I watched as she took off her princess shirt and placed it in the clothes bin. Her skin looked softer than I remembered. Her nipples began to harden as the cool air brushed against them. Her bodies was turned to the side from where I was standing and I watched as she scratched at her chest and her youthful breasts bounced slightly. I thought about how her nipples would feel in my mouth. Then, she slid off her purple sweat pants. Her butt looked even rounder and more perfect in her pink cotton undies. My cock was completely hard at this point and I rubbed it through my jeans.  
Anna caught sight of my from the corner of her eyes. “Hey Daddy,” she said. “Whatcha doin’?”  
“Sorry hun, just making sure you get ready and get in the shower.” I caught sight of her glancing down at the tent in my pants, seeming to notice it, but she turned away and went back to looking for PJs.  
“I am, Daddy. Promise.”  
“You’re growing up, baby,” I told her. “Do those undies still fit you ok? They look kind of snug.”  
“Um, I think so,” Anna said.  
“You’re starting to become a young lady. Your butt is getting to be like your mother’s -- kind of round, huh?”  
“I guess so,” she said. Anna was frowning slightly, her arms had reached around and she was squeezing her butt through her thin and stretched pink panties. “Sorry, Daddy.”  
“No, no,” I said. “Don’t be sorry. You’re so beautiful just like your mom. It’s nice to have a round butt, trust me, the boys will love it one day.”  
“Gross, Daddy. Who cares about boys?”  
I walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, behind where she was standing. She didn’t seem to mind as I reached out and placed one hand on her butt, grabbing ahold of her left cheek and squeezing it a bit.  
“Yes, Princess. Those panties are stretched pretty tight. Does it feel better with them off?”  
Anna did not hesitate. She slid off her undies and started to smile. “It really does, Daddy!”  
I smiled. My perfect little girl was standing in front of me completely naked, like she had many times before, but it was only now that I was really seeing her.  
“Am I pretty, Daddy?”  
“Yes. You’re perfect.”  
She leaned into me for a hug. I was still sitting down on the bed so as she came closer I spread my legs apart to let her get close enough to wrap her arms around me. As she pressed into me I remembered that I had grown completely hard. My cock was bulging and it felt like it might explode. I thought about how close she was to my crotch and tried to move away, or push her away, but it was too late. Her pelvic bone pressed gently into me as pushed into me for a hug.  
“Daddy,” she said. “What’s that?”


	2. Chapter 2

“No, no,” I said. “Don’t be sorry. You’re so beautiful just like your mom. It’s nice to have a round butt, trust me, the boys will love it one day.”  
“Gross, Daddy. Who cares about boys?”  
I walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, behind where she was standing. She didn’t seem to mind as I reached out and placed one hand on her butt, grabbing ahold of her left cheek and squeezing it a bit.  
“Yes, Princess. Those panties are stretched pretty tight. Does it feel better with them off?”  
Anna did not hesitate. She slid off her undies and started to smile. “It really does, Daddy!”  
I smiled. My perfect little girl was standing in front of me completely naked, like she had many times before, but it was only now that I was really seeing her.  
“Am I pretty, Daddy?”  
“Yes. You’re perfect.”  
She leaned into me for a hug. I was still sitting down on the bed so as she came closer I spread my legs apart to let her get close enough to wrap her arms around me. As she pressed into me I remembered that I had grown completely hard. My cock was bulging and it felt like it might explode. I thought about how close she was to my crotch and tried to move away, or push her away, but it was too late. Her pelvic bone pressed gently into me as pushed into me for a hug.  
“Daddy,” she said. “What’s that?”

 

I knew that she was talking about my hard member that was pressing into her. I held her close a moment, trying to think of how to respond.  
"Well, hunny," I said. "You know how daddy said you're pretty? This is just what happens to boys around pretty girls sometimes."  
"Really, Daddy? Weird."  
"It's ok Princess it's totally normal." I smiled up at my little girl, her nipples were completely hard now, inches from my face. For a moment, I felt naughty and dirty, and it all started to feel wrong, but my excitement far outweighed my bad feelings. "Let me show you, Princess. Do you want to see?" I couldn't undo my belt fast enough. I unzipped my jeans and pulled them and my boxers down to the floor as my cock, swollen, red, and hard, snapped out from the waistband and pointed straight out towards my Anna.   
"Now Daddy is naked like you, Princess!"  
She giggled a bit, staring down at me. "It's weird," she said.  
"I know, baby," I told her. "But it can be fun, you can play a fun game with it, do you want to try?"  
"Sure Daddy." She smiled 

 

At this point, I couldn't help myself. My right hand was wrapped around my hardness, stroking it and rubbing my head with my thumb.   
"It's so big, Daddy," Anna said.   
"It's because you're so special and naked for Daddy. It feels really good when it gets hard like this and it makes me so happy."  
She smiled at this. My angel was always happy to see me happy. Something came over me, then. I stood up, walked into her so that my hardness was resting on her smooth flat chest, and ran my fingers through her hair. "Are you ready to play the game? You ready to feel good and have fun with Daddy?"  
Her green eyes were big. She nodded slightly and made a little sound.   
I bent down and scooped her up with a hand on each of her soft and delicate butt cheeks, and swung her around to plop her onto the bed.   
Before she said anything, I dove in between her naked legs. Her smooth slit was hairless; it had not grown hair yet. I pressed my face between her thighs and used my hands to spread her legs out forcefully. As I got close to her the sweet smell overwhelmed me. I became a hungry dog -- lapping and kissing and fucking her slit with my tongue. I felt my daughter's body shutter under my mouth. She was soaked immediately -- wet with her natural juices and my saliva. I sent one long lick along her clit, then kissed her opening, and stopped a moment to catch my breath.   
Anna was breathing heavily. "Daddy -- what are you--" her own panting and whimpering interrupted her speaking.   
I decided I should slow down because she was probably sensitive. She tasted fresh and new and I swallowed her juices that gathered in my mouth.  
"This is the game, baby. Do you like it?"  
"I think so," she said.

 

I was standing above her, stroking myself as I was looking at her perfect flat body. A tear was rolling down her cheek but she was smiling up at me.   
"Does that go in me?" she said.  
I was shocked. She was looking at my thickness as I was rubbing and looking all over her.   
"I want it to, Daddy. will it feel good?"   
For a moment I thought about kids these days, and wondered where they get this information so early. But then I started to love it. My daughter was hungry for my dick and I needed to feel her tiny walls squeeze me.   
"It will feel so good princess. It will hurt for a second but it will start to feel so good."  
As I was looking down at her I noticed that her legs were still spread wide open, they had never closed after I greedily licked her. I looked at her young, red pussy lips on her white skin, and noticed wicking on her little folds and dripping slowly from around her opening. I pulled her towards the edge of the bed and rubbed my cock at her entrance. I aimed for her clit and jiggled the head against her.   
Anna let out a soft breath and I looked at her beautiful face, mouth hanging open, excited and curious. I scanned her body from her green eyes, down past her barely formed mounds, to her small chest. An urge shot through me and I plunged my hardness into her tight hole. Every inch was hugged by her tiny slit, wet and tight as I sunk balls deep into her perfect body. I felt as if I fell into her, possessed, out of control of my body. I squeezed her little feet that dangled by my face, then sucked on her entire foot into my mouth. It tasted perfect, too. I fucked my little girl now, taking no notice of her cries and wriggling attempts to be free.  
"Daddy," she cried. "It hurts."  
"I know honey, it will stop hurting I promise. But it feel so good for Daddy. Don't you want to make daddy feel good, Princess?"  
"Yes Daddy," she said. She was whimpering a little. I looked down at her small hole and saw it turning inside out as I plunged deeper and deeper. 

I bent in closer and continued to fuck my daughter with her tiny nipple in my mouth. I licked it and nibbled at it. I felt it all building up inside of me. All the passion, the guilt, the pure animal lust, and it all balled up into one explosive burst of a hot load that I sank as deep as I could into my angel's cunt. I licked her face as I was cumming, kissed her, and held her there until my dick started to go soft. 

 

Anna laid there, a sticky mess, legs open as I got dressed.


End file.
